


Sweet Daisy Bell

by NEStar



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Song fic, shamless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the trenches, William signs and Matthew thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Daisy Bell

_Daisy, Daisy,  
Give me your answer do!_

 

Matthew smiled at the sound of William's humming. Nothing could bother the lad if he had his Daisy to think of.

  
_I'm half crazy,  
All for the love of you!_

 

No matter that they were pinned down behind the enemy's line, that there was a good chance that they could be captured.

  
_It won't be a stylish marriage,  
I can't afford a carriage_

 

Matthew was glad that the boy might come through this war with a scrape of innocence left.

  
_But you'll look sweet upon the seat  
Of a bicycle made for two._


End file.
